1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, printing apparatuses are known that are provided with discharging units (heads) configured to discharge ink, a drive circuit (head driver integrated circuit) configured to drive the discharging units, and a carriage supporting the discharging units and the drive circuit. Such printing apparatuses print by discharging ink from the discharging units toward a medium such as a sheet while the carriage moves in a scanning direction.
Among such printing apparatuses, there are also printing apparatuses in which the discharging units and the drive circuit are disposed within the carriage, and a fan is provided on the carriage (e.g. JP-A-2013-120861). With such a printing apparatus, gas is circulated within the carriage by the driving of the fan and, as a result, rises in temperature within the carriage caused by heat generated in the drive circuit are suppressed.
However, with printing apparatuses such as those described above, the discharging units and the drive circuit are disposed within the carriage and, consequently, even if gas is circulated within the carriage, the discharging units may be heated by gas which has been heated by heat generated in the drive circuit. In this case, discharge defects of the liquid may occur due to rises in the temperature of the discharging units. Additionally, this problem is not limited to printing apparatuses, but rather is generally common to liquid discharging apparatuses in which a discharging unit and a drive circuit are disposed in a carriage that moves in a scanning direction.